


Town Hall Meeting #5,204

by the_hodag



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, a parks and recreation style town hall meeting, unfortunate references to anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hodag/pseuds/the_hodag
Summary: The proposal to replace the town flag is moving forward with a review of submissions from the citizens of Schitt’s Creek. The following flags have been submitted for council consideration.
Comments: 67
Kudos: 84





	Town Hall Meeting #5,204

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> so this prompt stemmed from a conversation about ugly town flags, and i figured why the fuck not

** Town Hall Meeting #5,204 **

_** Friday, August 4th, 2023 ** _

**Present Council:** Mayor Lee, Councilman Currie, Councilman Brewer

(Councilman Kovacevic is absent today on account of a sourdough emergency at his bakery.)

** Today’s Agenda **

_ The proposal to replace the town flag is moving forward with a review of submissions from the citizens of Schitt’s Creek. _ _ The following flags have been submitted for council consideration. _

* * *

**Submission #1 **

_ Ray Butani _

**Design **

Citizen’s face on a solid white background accompanied by the words “Ray’s Butanieres” in black font.

**Transcript of Proposal**

**Mr. Butani:** The heart of this town is its local business, and what better way to showcase that than with a genuine design from the best boutonnierist in town!

**Councilman Currie:** I’m not so sure boutonnierist is a word.

 **Mr. Butani:** As a matter of fact, it is not!

** PROPOSAL REJECTED **

** Reason Cited:  ** No Advertisements

* * *

** Submission #2 **

_ Twyla Sands  _

**Design **

A bright pink background with a gold smiley face.

**Transcript of Proposal**

**Ms. Sands** : I just think it looks nice.

** PROPOSAL REJECTED **

** Reason Cited:  ** Migraine-Inducing

* * *

**Submission #3**

_Doris Langlin_

**Design**

A highly detailed embroidered portrait of a cat on a light green background.

**Transcript of Proposal**

** Councilman Brewer:  ** I'm sorry, is that a cat?

**Mayor Lee:** Mrs. Langlin, one of the requirements of the new design was "no animals."

**Mrs. Langlin:** I know, I know, but Gloves is just so special to me. You know he filled the void after Albert moved on.

**Councilman Currie:** Moved on like... _moved on_? Or... _moved on._

**Mayor Lee:** I don't see how that's relevant, Bob. ****

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** No Animals

* * *

**Submission #4 **

_ David Rose _

** Design **

A horizontal stripe of white, a horizontal stripe of black, with a thin, horizontal stripe of brown in the middle.

**Transcript of Proposal**

**Mr. Rose:** I think you’ll find that unlike our current flag, my proposal is relatively inoffensive to the squirrels of the world. The white stripe represents harmony, while the black represents sophistication, and the brown is the soil of the creek for which the town is named—and now that I’m saying that out loud, I am _begging_ you not to choose this one. Stop laughing at me.

**Councilman Brewer:** Sorry.

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** Withdrawal of Submission

* * *

**Submission #5**

_Richard Sinson_

**Design**

Mr. Sinson did not present a design, but has instead penned a bagpipe ballad titled "The Creek in Which I Stand", which he then performed in spite of the council's objections. 

**Transcript of Proposal**

Transcriber is unsure how to proceed. 

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** Just No. 

* * *

**Submission #6**

_Jake (No Last Name Provided)_

**Design**

A wooden bench carved with an intricate design of a forest landscape.

**Transcipt of Proposal**

**Mr. Jake:** Council. Patrick.

 **Councilman Brewer:** Jake.

 **Mr. Jake:** Instead of designing a boring, old flag for this modern world, I had a better idea. A commemorative bench. 

**Councilman Brewer:**...It _is_ very well-made.

 **Mayor Lee:** It's a _bench_ , Patrick.

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** It's A Bench. 

* * *

** Submission #7 **

_ Jocelyn Schitt _

**Design**

A solid blue background with the words “SCHITT’S CREEK!!” in bold letters decorated with various colors of glitter.

** Transcript of Proposal **

**Mrs. Schitt:** This was made with love by my students as a way to express their appreciation for this fine town!

** PROPOSAL REJECTED **

**Reason Cited:** No Plagiarism

* * *

** Submission #8 **

_ Gwendoline Currie _

~~**Design** ~~

~~**Transcript of Proposal** ~~

**NOTE:** Transcriber was advised by the council to refrain from cataloging this citizen's submission in order to preserve the sanctity of public record.

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** No Explicit Content

* * *

**Submission #9**

_Eric Rollo_

**Design**

A hand-drawn portrait of a scantily clad woman claimed to be the main character of a Japanese cartoon called "Elfen Lied."

**Transcript of Proposal**

**Mr. Rollo:** She's on a mission to exterminate humanity and bring the Diclonii to glory.

 **Mayor Lee:** Absolutely not!

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** Unanimous Disapproval

* * *

** Submission #10 **

_ Ray Butani _

** Design **

Citizen’s face on a solid white background with a phone number beneath it in black font.

**Transcript of Proposal**

Mr. Butani simply smiled and pointed between his face and the face on the image.

**PROPOSAL REJECTED**

**Reason Cited:** Ray

* * *

_ Due to a lack of viable submissions, the township has elected to keep the current flag. _

** COUNCIL DISMISSED**

**Author's Note:**

> no matter how bad you think your town flag might be, i guarantee it isnt as bad as [this](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/71/Flag_of_Milwaukee%2C_Wisconsin.svg/1200px-Flag_of_Milwaukee%2C_Wisconsin.svg.png)


End file.
